sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/11 June 2016
12:26 back 12:34 MSD: >alright beach time 12:34 MSD: >starts taking off shirt 12:34 Other 5 Diamonds: aggressive hooting and hollering at MSD 12:34 MSD: 12:34 MSD: >shirt back on 12:34 Wow. 12:34 i accidentally closed the tab 12:35 http://puu.sh/pojUl/d9742de180.jpg 12:35 Orange Diamond (Orange Diamond) 12:35 New comment by Orange Diamond 12:38 >User blog:DaniSkies/A Roleplay Idea From Yours Truly --Dani 12:39 http://puu.sh/pok8c/8c999cee2e.png 12:47 Oh my 12:47 i have to go soon 12:47 * DaniSkies cri 12:48 where?? 12:48 ikebana class 12:48 whats ikebana 12:48 like i do every saturday for the next two saturdays 12:48 !summon Aptos 12:48 and this is the third time i've said it's flower arrangements 12:48 when will my aptos come home from the war 12:49 i told him we all miss him 12:49 neVER 12:49 >:0 12:49 * DaniSkies runs 12:49 * Raelcontor throws a rock at dani 12:50 * DaniSkies is already gone tho 12:50 http://puu.sh/pokDd/a1330aa778.jpg 12:50 aptos 12:50 wait why is there another gem life roleplay i thought there was already one going whattttt ;; 12:50 aptos 12:50 * DaniSkies shot 12:50 aptos i love u 12:50 i don't know i'm lost on roleplays 12:50 aptos 12:50 * DaniSkies ded 12:51 maybe if we all say aptos enough he'll come 12:51 EVERYBODY SAY APTOS 12:51 aptos 12:51 aptos 12:51 aptos 12:51 aptos 12:51 aptoes? 12:51 aptos 12:51 apartment toes 12:51 aptos 12:51 Aptos 12:51 aptos 12:51 aptos 12:51 Aptos. 12:51 asian pacific toes of solomon 12:51 * DaniSkies shot 12:51 aptos 12:51 aptos 12:51 Aptos. 12:51 aptos 12:52 yeah but now this is spammy 12:52 YES 12:52 YEEESSS 12:52 hi aptos 12:52 GREAT, YOU'RE HERE now we can stop spamming 12:52 Why was there spamming? 12:52 we all missed u 12:52 BECAUSE WE MISSED U\ 12:52 we were attempting to summon yo 12:52 you 12:52 * 12:52 yo 12:52 * DaniSkies breaks out the japanese instruments 12:53 no 12:53 What? Yes 12:53 put them back 12:53 No, keep them 12:53 nOPE 12:53 aptos why dont you love us anymore 12:53 ;-; 12:53 Wha? 12:53 you never come in chat 12:53 Fun fact: PMing yourself is possible 12:53 Cuz i always use my ipad 12:53 i am so lonely nobody is here to science me 12:53 If anyone wants to know how, I'll tel you on pm 12:53 And my ipad is netflix 12:54 * Raelcontor cries into hands 12:54 So i have to use my phone during netflix 12:54 And Fate/Zero seems just too good. 12:54 * Raelcontor cries harder 12:54 you hate us 12:54 So I just use my phone. 12:55 I'm the first person with a Greigite gemsona, a Cave Pearl gemsona, and a Cobaltomenite gemsona 12:55 I think 12:55 Im the first with a lot of gems i think 12:55 Zenzizenzic definitely is 12:55 Rael was 12:55 i have less than 20 and im happy with it 12:55 Then everyone stole it purportedly. 12:56 nobody wants me to be happy 12:56 I didn't mean to have a diamond gemsona! 12:56 I'm sorry! 12:56 Also, I HAVE CATEGORIZED MY GEMS. Personal categories. I now can lower my amount of active gems 12:56 how do you not mean to have a diamond gemsona 12:56 LOL 12:56 "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" 12:56 i have like 50 12:56 * DaniSkies whoops 12:56 Its ok, it lets me give Dahllite more powers 12:56 I meant that I didn't mean to make it seem like I was copying you 12:56 its ok 12:57 only 2 people are copying me 12:57 Who? 12:57 and you arent one of them \o/ 12:57 hiii zenzi 12:57 Hi Zenzi o/ 12:57 speak of the zenzi 12:57 and now i must go, ikebana calls me 12:57 Uh oh 12:57 What's wrong? 12:57 good luck dani 12:58 nothing 12:58 Lantern shields are epic 12:58 Is Becky here? 12:58 who is becky 12:58 Not with the good hair 12:58 bECKY s To P 12:58 ,,, 12:58 * I-Ship-Stevidot sprays Becky away 12:58 There 12:58 why was i even expecting anything different 12:58 current emotional state: http://puu.sh/pol30/9a0e1abc83.png 12:59 tfw vague joke that zenzi may not even get 12:59 "But I'm gonn mention it anyway" 12:59 Oh yea. I now gave Népouite a sorta employee. So now they r like a legit noble 01:00 http://puu.sh/pol6q/54c6cbc2f4.png 01:00 spikink 01:00 Lol, i have to tabs that both start with "chat - Steven Univ 01:01 steven univ 01:01 I have a lot of tabs 01:01 i have 4 01:01 I manage to keep my max amount of tabs at seven 01:02 Its my google chrome. So i have one piece wiki, kingdom hearts wiki, wikipedia, OOTS, su, naruto wiki, mineral specimen site, summer assignment hub, english page, and rummy instruction 01:02 And chat 01:02 i cant have more than 6 tabs i will mentally lose my shit 01:02 Y 01:02 its too crowded 01:02 And then lile 01:02 like* 01:03 4 of the tabs will be YouTube videoa 01:03 and I can never figure out which one is playing the video 01:04 i need to work on the AA wiki's theme 01:04 Did u know anyone can learn voice changing? And sleight of hand? And hypnosis? And eidetic memory? 01:05 No. I naturally sound like a bad infomercial 01:05 oh 01:05 but continue with what you were saying. 01:06 That was it. But Im interested in how all of the things we normally associated with the super talented and what have u get to do stuff like that, and how anyone can. 01:06 http://puu.sh/polrL/d1ba59f87f.jpg working on themes : > 01:06 I also enjoy stuff that only comes from genes and pre natal stuff, that doesnt get given to anyone. Like synesthesia 01:06 Or perfect pitch 01:07 Which would allow you to just like hear any note, identify it, and then make a painting based off a song 01:07 My band teacher has that 01:07 U made a wiki 01:07 meh it's really just a test wiki 01:07 for themes and stuff 01:07 YOUR BAND TEACHER HAS PERFECT PITCH! Epic. 01:07 but i like this theme so 01:07 she said her A was a blue 01:07 And r there spoilers on aa wiki? 01:08 no, i havent made any pages yet 01:08 and as we got out of tune it would turn green 01:08 SHE HAS SYNESTHESIA TOO! I wish i had synesthesia 01:08 which is why we were always get 1 ratings on tuning at competitions 01:09 Cuz u wouldnt turn green? 01:09 yeah 01:09 we would tune right before we would play 01:09 Epic 01:10 I feel like it would get annoying at times 01:10 wb 01:11 Yup 01:11 But so helpful 01:11 In certain situations I guess 01:11 like if u play those games "identify the letter" in a field of wimilar letters, if u had grapheme color synesthesia. Or if u needed to identify a note. 01:11 I swear if someone names one more quartz as a diamond- 01:11 ROSE QUARTZ IS DIAMOND 01:11 who? 01:12 Who named a quartz as a diamond? 01:12 ???? 01:12 Cape May Diamond, Herkmier Diamond, Radium ond 01:12 *Diamond 01:12 Amount others 01:12 On wiki? 01:12 Hi 01:12 *Among 01:12 Hi LAPIDOT O/ 01:12 Stevi me missed you 01:12 Not on wikia @Aptos 01:12 Aww! @Lapidot 01:12 Because I had to babysit a kid. 01:13 (Help) 01:13 Then where? 01:13 IRL 01:13 Like radium diamond is presumably diamond with radium exposure 01:13 thats not quartz 01:13 Nope 01:13 According to mindat 01:13 Its a synonym of smoky quartz 01:14 Mindat? 01:14 what is that? 01:14 chrome just crashed thats fine 01:14 Mineral website 01:14 And cape may diamond is just a title. Its not literally a diamond. 01:14 Ik 01:14 And what about rubies? They called like every spinel ever ruby until like 1700 01:15 fun fact 01:15 i actually have a diamondsona 01:15 it's Killiecrankie Diamond 01:15 wha? 01:15 the joke is that KD isn't a diamond at all 01:15 it's a type of topaz 01:16 because im fake as shit 01:16 LOL 01:16 *not fake 01:16 Killiecrankie diamond, I saw that when looking stuff up. It sounds like "killing, cranky" 01:16 Like chrys and rube 01:16 Helenite is now making weapons out of rubellites corpse 01:17 "Like chrys and rube" 01:17 yes i kill cranky diamonds 01:17 I was literally thinking the same thing 01:17 * Raelcontor stabs SoDG and ODD with butter knife 01:17 get outta here 01:17 Not sodg.... 01:17 why is everyone thirsty for sodg 01:18 what? 01:18 he's not a misunderstood characters hes a genuinely awful terrible person 01:18 I just think people shouldnt just aggressively attack him 01:18 character* 01:18 All the diamonds are terrible 01:18 Chrys would probably try to kill Helenite if she found out. It would be like if your best friend died and someones making knives out of r bones 01:18 msd isn't terrible :'( 01:18 r u sure? 01:19 not AS terrible 01:19 They attacked sodg 01:19 sodg was being shitty 01:19 *their 01:19 and helenite would like to see chrys attack helenite while using rubes knives 01:19 adios 01:20 me: puts on headphones 01:20 me: forgets how high volume is 01:20 me: dies 01:21 Lol, I've aalready got a plot for "An Army" 01:21 i have the worst ligyrophobia 01:21 ever 01:25 its so bad 01:25 i cry literally all the time 01:25 Then how can you handle b&m coasters? 01:25 they are the loudest rides ever 01:26 theyre not very loud when youre ON them 01:26 but walking next to them yeah i freak out a bit 01:26 depends on the coaster type though 01:26 gatekeeper wasnt too loud lol 01:26 inverts are loud regardless of if you are on or off 01:27 we had to eat right next to the raptor 01:27 gatekeeper has its track filled with sand 01:27 that was an experience 01:28 i had to wait 2 hours to ride the batman ride at sfog 01:28 the track passes right over the line 01:28 you would have to yell to have a conversation 01:28 mans to make matters worse 01:28 people were screaming loud as shit 01:30 i never recommend going to a park opening day 01:35 i remember waiting for mill force 01:35 and how the track is right behind the station as it comes back 01:36 which is part of the reason i was freaking out before i got on 01:36 oh bye 01:42 Hi Pokey o/ 01:48 hi ISS 02:01 Sigh 02:01 sigh? 02:02 Stevi and Steven left 02:02 *sigh* 02:02 :c 02:02 Yep. 02:02 (at least someone's alive tho) 02:03 Hi Zenzi 02:03 hi zenzi 02:03 Hi 02:03 What's up? 02:03 (the sky) 02:03 redoing a page? 02:03 you? 02:04 Listening to music 02:04 and drawing 02:04 cool 02:05 brb 02:05 Back 02:07 wb aptos 02:07 *sigh* 02:09 pats 02:09 I back. 02:13 wb 02:18 hi RPC 02:18 Way I got noticed 02:18 yay* 02:20 yaaay 02:22 Aren't you someone who reviews characters? 02:22 yes, i am 02:23 Can you check my character Jason Ruby Scott? Btw Odrey edited the page because I don't know how 02:23 pinged 02:24 link me 02:24 Jason Ruby Scott (RoleplayCentral) 02:25 is JRS a half-gem? 02:25 hello 02:25 bonjour 02:25 buenos dias 02:25 Yes 02:25 Odrey just calls them demigems 02:26 alrighty 02:26 it says it's already approved 02:26 lol 02:28 nyehhhhh 02:28 how was it dani 02:28 pretty 02:28 good 02:28 hi zenzi 02:28 Hi 02:28 * Raelcontor aggressively looks for a va for mauve pearl 02:28 I didn't realize, one down four to go 02:28 * Raelcontor weeps 02:28 it's fine RPC 02:28 Trevor 02:28 ye i posted the arrangements on snapchat 02:29 zenzi 02:29 i need you to delete some pages 02:29 link me in PM so you dont clog chat 02:29 ok 02:29 ill just do it over skype due to me being mobile 02:29 o 02:29 Brb 02:32 So much warping. 02:35 ya 02:37 brbye(?) who knows 02:38 Mobile is being strange 02:39 My notifs arent working 02:44 ssooo 02:44 Hai 02:46 brbye again 02:46 Hi RPC o/ 02:47 Hai stevidot 02:47 Stevidot, pm 02:47 What? 02:51 That awkward moment when u post something involving another character and they post something that totally negates that at the same time. 02:51 wait a sec, did stevidot tell himself to check pm? 02:51 I think so 02:52 Huh. 02:52 wait aptos was that me 02:53 i replied but i didnt even notice you replied because i refreshed 02:55 No, that was me 02:55 It was matraite with rubellite 02:56 And ice 02:56 Does Matraite seem too awkward? I feel like they r too awkward. 02:56 oh 02:56 nah not really 02:57 What RP are you talking about, and can I join? 02:57 Ok thx. I got worried, cuz ice was shocked, and then rubellite charged, and then matraite didnt teleport anymore 02:58 it's a full RP, RPC 02:59 I cri 03:13 my hand is falling asleep 03:16 Y 03:18 idk 03:18 How do you like a rose by another name/rping sans diamonds? 03:19 its fun because its not like all characters are required to respect you 03:19 True, but some might be required ro 03:19 to DISrespect pearls 03:19 So its kinda givw and take, isnt it? 03:20 ye 03:27 Imagine if all pearls on homeworld rebelled in canon 03:28 Because they found food 03:28 So they looked at a tree for 2 hours 03:28 And then one of them said hi to a grass blade 03:28 Totally good reason to rebel 03:28 Totally 03:29 Hi Regi o/ 03:29 Heyo 03:29 hi regi 03:31 Hi Zenzi the Zenzational o/ 03:31 Hi 03:31 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 03:31 ok I have a request 03:31 yeah 03:31 hi rael, hi zenzi 03:32 before i sleep 03:32 can everyone please start calling me by my irl nickname "Tony?" 03:32 OK 03:32 alrighty 03:32 i would really appreciate it 03:32 Sure thing 03:32 thank you 03:32 Hi Pokey o/ 03:32 *updates ping phrases 03:32 Yellow again Stevidot 03:32 hi Pokemonboy 03:33 3000 03:33 Hi Poke 03:33 hello Zenzi and Regi, also I think that's he only time anyone ever added the 3000 03:33 :0 03:34 cool 03:34 i know my name is long and inconvient lol 03:34 ive seen longer on canon 03:34 I only remember being called by my full name a few times 03:34 Though I know why 03:35 yeah I ship Stevidot I know the feeling lol 03:35 no one ever uses my full one 03:35 regimango 03:35 and thus im proved wrong 03:35 I've called you Regimango sometimes mostly because of autocorrect but whatevs 03:35 raelcontor 03:35 have you? well my memory must be bad then 03:36 ah 03:36 wj 03:36 sorry im here 03:36 we were saying full usernames of users 03:36 oh 03:36 yeah... 03:36 Hey Raelcontor 03:36 hi pokemon 03:37 There are rarer minerals than diamonds 03:37 Like painite 03:37 ...ya 03:37 lolol 03:37 nonsequitors 03:37 lol 03:37 my favorites 03:37 diamonds arent rare 03:37 theyre just very valuable 03:37 they are just hard 03:37 Funniest thing: Bridgmanite, most common mineral. Recently named. 03:37 and the hardest on the mohs scale 03:38 They aren't really valuable, some dude just said they we're and that you should get your fiancé one 03:38 /menyoom 03:38 diamonds are way overrated 03:38 frickie 03:38 coughs 03:38 opal ftw 03:38 yeah regi 03:38 omg trevor 03:38 * Pseudo-Miracles nyoom 03:39 ok THERE WE GO, I CAN NYOOM PROPERY NOW 03:39 What if the diamonds weapons were diamond blades. 03:39 Hi Odrey o/ 03:39 *properly 03:39 and i can't say properly properly. nice 03:39 hyello 03:39 Yo Dani o/ 03:39 Regimango 03:39 opal ftw 03:39 yA 03:39 uvu#// 03:39 Hi Dani 03:40 Main chat is just a multipm with everyone involved 03:40 \\#uvu 03:40 i liked your rp idea btw @DaniSkies 03:40 helo dani 03:40 many thanks ;w; 03:40 You Dani what's up? 03:40 uvu#// 03:40 \\#uvu not much, how about you? @Poke 03:41 Not much either procrastinating going to bed lol 03:41 * Pseudo-Miracles hides in the corner 03:41 then you really couldn't call it a pm then could you? @stevidot 03:41 * Pseudo-Miracles becomes one with the corner 03:41 because it's still public 03:41 No, I guess not 03:41 Hai 03:42 hi 03:42 helo 03:42 i think scott is remaking some of the fnaf games 03:42 im going to a sand dollar beach ;w; nyesssss 03:42 Cobaltomenite (the mineral) looks nice 03:42 link a picture? o: 03:42 Yeah he's putting them on console 03:42 YES 03:43 Odrey, do you want me to link a pic of cobaltomenite or dani to link a pic of sand dollar beach? 03:43 He's looking for a company to do that 03:43 i wish Agunachopace wasnt so busy all the time, then i wouldnt feel bad requesting art 03:43 you to link a pic of the mineral thingy @stevi 03:44 I'll link it in pm @odrey 03:44 ok 03:47 quietly waits for response before i sleep 03:49 "In the year 1902 Russia learnt how to write" 03:49 the miracles of civ 5 03:49 Yes 03:50 sorry my phone was dumb for a few moments there 03:51 dani can you take mrdbot 03:51 im really tired 03:53 yeah i should be able to 03:53 brb then 03:54 see you guys later 03:56 i return 03:56 without grammar because im having identity issues 03:56 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond shot 04:01 Imagine a gemsona named Fingerite that had aquaphobia 04:01 o 04:01 And lapis Lazuli's would laugh at them and they would say 04:01 okay but FINGERite 04:01 hah 04:02 well, they would just give them Lazuli's the finger 04:02 Of 04:02 *ITE 04:02 *Ite 04:02 I hate you autocorrect 04:07 http://www.strawpoll.me/10443286 hHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhHHHHHHHH 04:07 pls vote on this 04:08 tfw 3 way tie 04:09 I vote 04:09 ok 04:09 and now to make a NEW POLL FOR THE TOP 4 04:10 http://www.strawpoll.me/10453143 here's the poll for top 4 04:12 the reason for this is because it's like, the top 2 get to be my new main gays (rip harlane) and theres a 3 way tie on the other poll,,, 03:31 u kids need a mod 03:33 Hi Andre and Odrey o/ 03:33 i reaaaaally don't feel like chatting right now but you need a mod 03:33 I find it funny that one of the top 4 options is Galaxite, considering that was your answer in the raffle @Odrey 03:34 omg 03:34 Hi 03:34 helo 03:36 Im soulwarriors exper 03:38 oh look, a mod 03:40 R00d 03:52 wb ISS 03:52 05:11 ok there 05:11 This may take a few moments... 05:11 what 05:11 ... 05:11 Load complete 05:12 o 05:12 Now installing Zenzizenzic into your computer. 05:12 Please wait 05:12 NO 05:12 pUT IT BACK 05:12 CANCEL 05:12 CANCEL DELETE 05:12 Are you sure you want to cancell? 05:13 YES 05:13 Undoing files... 05:13 phew 05:13 Uninstall complete 05:13 wow 05:14 Hi 05:14 helo 05:14 how are things 05:14 ? 05:15 good good 05:15 its so hot out today 05:15 same here 05:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SI1GSnEQBSM 05:16 nope 05:16 nope nope nope 05:16 the spook is real 05:16 they were up there for five minutes 05:17 suspense 05:20 I'm off to go create pages n' shit 05:20 o 05:20 good luck 05:21 70% chance I may clog wiki activity 05:21 its fine 05:24 ok 05:39 IDK WHY BUT IM SOBBING WHEN THE ONE KID STRANGLED THE OTHER 05:39 05:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5GtgBxWPFI 05:45 the "should have gotten a B&M" girl is me 05:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YANXPZpIU_c 05:48 >I'll have the rougarou 05:48 >And what will you have? 05:48 >I'll have the tempesto 05:53 fuck it 05:53 I'm just gonna create the pages then add everything else later 05:56 Reporting in. 05:56 hi SSA 05:56 hai 06:22 hye o/ 06:25 gonna go 06:25 I have a terrible headache 06:26 (munch) 06:27 hi qwerty 06:27 hi rael 06:27 Hii o/ 06:27 Hey 06:28 User:Qwertyuiopscout123?file=HomeworldPP2.jpg I made this earlier. Whatch'a think? 07:18 hi dani 07:19 hyello 07:19 (munch) 07:20 i'm not planning on staying for all that long right now, i'm exhausted from yesterday ;; 07:20 brb tho 07:22 back 07:25 hey 07:25 yo 07:28 what's happenin? 07:28 not much 07:32 ok then :T 07:32 shrug 07:35 shoulders 07:37 knees and toes 07:38 :v 07:39 afk, ping me if its an emergency 08:01 welp. 09:38 Because she wanted to see a butter fly 09:38 um 09:38 why 09:38 Why did the Pearl want to kill humanity? 09:38 White Diamond told her to. 09:39 rip psuedo 09:43 all alone 09:43 Hello 09:46 back 09:48 cool 09:48 rip steven watcher 09:51 o hi 09:52 >:3c 09:52 ew 09:53 * TheDimensionalUser regenerates 09:53 HELLO 09:54 o helo 09:54 Rainbow Adventurine is a third of the way done 09:54 Am I allowed to make pages for Blue Onyx and White Obsidian? 09:56 yes 09:57 * TheDimensionalUser retreats into his gem 09:58 o 10:01 (munch) 10:01 o helo 10:02 hiya 10:04 i think im gonna draw killecrankie diamond 10:06 killercrankie omg 10:08 hey 10:08 hey zenzi 10:08 whats it called 10:08 when u push MSD down a hill 10:08 idk 10:08 http://puu.sh/pphCh/fa003bedb2.jpg 10:08 * Raelcontor RUNS AWAY LAUGHING 10:09 -_-' 10:09 inb4 zenzi leaves 10:09 not going to 10:09 damn 10:09 haha. so funny. 10:09 :P 10:11 nyehehe 10:12 ok ok im gonna draw KD now 10:14 http://www.flindersislandcp.com.au/images/Diamonds91.jpg 10:14 so pretty 10:14 and yet 10:14 so fake 10:15 the cruel irony of it. 10:16 KD will be RP only though 10:17 RP yay! 10:17 so no apeearance in AA? 10:18 nah 10:18 since KD isn't even a real diamond 10:18 they're just topazes LOL 10:21 I wanna know the genius who came up with the name XD 10:21 shrug 10:21 prolly someone with that last name :v 10:21 we're gonna go see the new alice movie 10:21 so i will be back like 10:21 very very late 10:21 see yall sooooon 10:22 bye rael 10:24 I can show you how to be strong 10:24 in the real way 10:27 I want to inspire you 10:28 Hi 10:28 i want to be your rock and when I talk it lights a fire in you 10:28 hi 10:28 ok I can only stay for a few minutes 10:28 What are you doing? 10:28 im scared now. 10:29 With the song lyrics? 10:29 Yea. 10:31 One guy started doing strong in the real way so I did two more lines 10:53 (munch) 11:08 cough cough 11:08 I can show you how to be strong in the real way, i want to inspire, etc. 2016 06 11